Dreamlover
by HidekoChan90
Summary: When Brock finally gets a date with another woman, how will Misty react? And will this lead their relationship in a new direction? Gymshipping. Rated for minor sexual content and minor language.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

She was in complete ecstasy. His hands seemed to be on every part of her body at once and his mouth left a trail of fire down her chest. His masculine scent drifted from him as he hovered above her, his eyes shimmered with passion and lust.

The redhead stared up at him through innocent eyes and she felt him brush her hair back with his gentle fingers. "Are you sure?"

She nodded and a smile came to his lips before they crash against her own. His skin against her skin was a rush, so warm, hot and invigorating. His mouth caressing hers gently and his tongue skillfully prodding her mouth open with subtle, yet tantalizing movements.

She moaned into his mouth, not sure if this was a dream or reality. It had to be a dream, he would never want her this way. He would never wonder into her bedroom and want to make love to her.

No, that would never happen.

Misty's eyes flew open and she felt the sweat sticking her clothes to her skin. She felt shaky, anxious and uneasy. She had to stop having these dreams, they were too weird. Not that dreaming about sex was weird, but dreaming about having sex with Brock, of all people, was just too weird.

It had been happening for months, but she had kept it a secret from everyone except Togepi. The room was cool as she threw off the heavy quilt, allowing her heated body to cool down. She sank back into her pillow and stared up at the ceiling fan that spun in the darkness.

"Are you in love with him, Misty?" She asked herself, feeling almost foolish for talking to herself, but it helped. She needed to sort things out in her mind and sometimes this was the only way she knew how to do it.

She turned on her side to find Togepi still sleeping. Her legs grazed each other, one smooth leg against the other and she thought about how she had dreamt of him kissing every inch of her legs as he stared down at her, wanting her more than he had ever wanted anyone.

She bit her lip. But that would never happen. Misty had never even been kissed before, she was a far cry away from sex and especially sex with a man like him. He'd never want her.

Misty became lost in her thoughts until she felt something scuttle across her ankle. Her eyes went wide and she froze. "T-Togepi?" She asked, looking over the see the egg-Pokemon was still fast asleep.

She sat up slowly, only to gasp and let out a shrill cry.

"_Bug!_" She shrieked and jumped away from the small caterpie that had found it's way into her bed. "Get it away from me!"

Her door opened and Brock rushed in, and for moment Misty just stared. He hadn't bothered getting dressed, and he stood at the doorway only his boxers. Well, atleast he got her mind off the bug…

"Misty! Are you alright?"

Misty blinked, realizing she, herself, was only in her pink nightgown. "Uh, there's a bug…in my bed…"

He pulled away the quilt to the find the tiny caterpie huddled under the blanket for protection. He simply grinned and picked the tiny bug up, opened the window and put it down gently on the window sill. "There you go, little guy."

She watched Brock, every movement he made was beautiful and she couldn't take her eyes off him.

"Thanks…"

"No problem." He said, sighing. "You scared the hell out of me though. I thought someone was trying to kill you." Brock finished with a smile and Misty felt her heart melt.

"I'm sorry…" She said, sheepishly, feeling stupid for screaming and feeling even worse about waking him up.

"It's alright." He said, stepping closer to her in the darkness. Misty felt her heart skip a beat and she recalled the dream, wondering how it would feel if it wasn't just a dream.

She knew neither one of them was tired at the moment, Brock's voice portrayed no signs of drowsiness and she herself was as wide awake after that dream and then the bug.

"Misty…" He asked, sitting down on the edge of the bed restlessly.

"Yes, Brock?"

"Can I ask you something?" He peered up at her from his sitting position.

"Of course." She replied, sitting next to him uneasily. "What is it?"

She looked down at his hands, one was balled into a fist and twisted nervously into the palm of the other.

"Do you find me attractive?" Brock's jaw tightened as soon as he asked the question and Misty was almost positive she was blushing. Her hands were shaky and her voice was not quite smooth when she spoke.

"Uhm…well…I…" What was he asking, exactly?

"And I don't mean just as a friend. I mean…from a woman's point of view, would you describe me as 'sexy'?" He finished, cutting her off in the middle of her search for the right words.

"W-why are you asking me?" Misty questioned him through her astonishment. Her mind was racing and she was wondering what he was planning. Was she dreaming still? Maybe she didn't wake up after all.

"Well, so many women reject me and I just don't know what I'm doing wrong." Brock explained. "I mean, am I that repulsive?"

She turned to look at him, surprised at the hint of sadness and dejection in his voice. "Brock, of course your not repulsive. You're cute and…smart…and funny." She couldn't help but giggle a little, partially because she was embarrassed.

"Sometimes being smart and funny isn't enough for some women…" Brock explained to her, not expecting her to understand things from a man's point of view. "And girls want a man who is sexy, not cute."

Misty averted her eyes down to her feet. If only he knew that he was everything she'd always wanted. "Well, uhm…I think your sexy." She could not believe her own ears or believe that she had just told Brock Harrison he was 'sexy'.

"You're just saying that…" He ran his hands through his spiky hair. "I'm sorry, Misty. You need your sleep and I'm keeping you up."

"No, Brock, it's OK, really…" She said, watching him as he made his way towards the door.

He turned to her, both his arms folded over his wonderfully sculpted chest and he gave her a crooked, handsome smile. "You always get grumpy when you don't get your rest."

Misty felt her heart beating faster. Oh, the things that smile did to her heart… He closed the door without another word and Misty stood in the middle of the room for a long moment.

Did she really just tell Brock she thought he was sexy? Well, he didn't believe her anyway because she had been so reluctant when he initially asked the question. Sighing, she slowly made her way back into bed and curled up underneath the covers.

She shivered, wondering what it would be feel like to be held in his arms, feeling his warm flesh against her own as he lovingly kissed her neck and whispered sweet words into her ears.

She sighed. Well, a girl can dream.

********************************************************************************

She stepped towards him, hugging the clinging silk robe around her body. "Brock?"

Brock looked up from his Breeder's digest magazine only to have jaw drop. "Misty, what are you doing up? You need your sleep…"

She shook her head, slowly opening the robe up and letting it fall to the floor gracefully. With no hint of shyness, she stood in front of him in nothing but pink lace, her hair falling down over her shoulders.

"Sleep is the last thing I need, Brock." Misty leaned over him, her eyes held something he had never seen before. His chair tipped back on its back legs before Misty pulled him up by his shirt and effortlessly slammed him against the wall.

"W-what are you doing, Misty?" He found it hard to swallow, his mouth felt dry and all the blood seemed to have settled in his lower region.

"How does it feel to finally have a girl chasing after you for once?" Misty pressed herself against him before kissing him softly on the lips. He was so shocked, he couldn't move, he couldn't breath. All he could do was kiss her back, and something funny was going on inside him. He found himself unable to stop, and his hands were itching to touch her and explore under the soft lace.

She pulled away and stared up at him with pleading, not-so-innocent eyes. "Brock?"

"Yes, Misty?" He asked breathlessly.

"Will you make love to me?" Misty fell backwards onto a large bed and smiled up at him.

Brock gawked wordlessly down at her, a small sound was all the escaped his throat until he finally gathered his senses. "Yes! Yes! _Yes!_"

"Brock?"

Ash's voice caused him to suddenly, a very reluctantly, be pulled from his dream and he woke up to find the dark-haired boy hovering over him with a confused look on his face. "Ah, Ash, what time is it?"

"It's almost ten o'clock. Misty and I have been up for an hour waiting on you to wake up. It's not like you to sleep past 8...Are you sick?" Ash queried, looking a bit concerned.

"No…I…I'm not sick." Brock sat up, and shook his hair, rubbing his tired eyes and recollecting the images of that dream. Why the hell would he dream something like that? "I just…couldn't sleep very well last night, so I guess I overslept."

"Oh, well, that's good, because we're starving…" Ash informed him expectantly.

"Right. We'll find some place to stop for breakfast, just uhm…let me get dressed…"

"OK, I'll go tell Misty you're up!" He rushed off, leaving Brock alone in the bedroom once again. That dream had definitely left him excited and he wasn't sure if it was ever going to wear off.

"Oh, jeez…" Brock got out of bed, and searched through his backpack for his clean clothes, by the time he was dressed he still wasn't calmed down but he had to face Ash and Misty anyway.

"Good morning guys…" He said, sounding uneasy as his eyes fell on Misty. "You two hungry?"

"Yea!" Ash cheered and picked up his green backpack and helped Pikachu climb onto his shoulder. "Let's go eat!"

Misty rolled her eyes and gathered Togepi in her arms. "So, Brock, where are we going?" She asked, as the three of them exited the Pokemon center.

He didn't seem to respond, instead he just stared out into the distance, almost in a daze.

"Brock?" Ash asked, waving a green-gloved hand in front of his face.

"What?" Brock shook his head and looked over at his companions. "I'm sorry, what was that?"

Misty tilted her head to the side curiously. "You seem a little zoned out, Brock? Are you alright?"

"Yea, I'm fine, just a little tired." He furrowed his brow a bit and cleared his throat. "I'm sorry, Misty, what did you ask me?"

"I was asking you where we were going to go for breakfast…" She repeated, puzzled by his short attention span. That wasn't like Brock. After all, he was the one who had actually enjoyed listening to Professor Elm ramble on about his findings about Pokemon.

"Oh! Right! Uh…let's see here…" He opened up the guide book and flipped a few pages. "There's a café right down the street from here called 'Lucy's Diner'. It looks pretty good…"

Ash made a small sound of approval. "I don't care where we eat! Let's just go!" He ran ahead of the two, Brock and Misty exchanged a glance before rushing off to meet up with the younger, energetic boy.

The diner was small, quaint, and definitely family owned. Ash rushed in, dashing for the first empty table he spotted before a blond woman stopped him. "Excuse me, where do you think your going?"

"Uh…to eat breakfast…"

"You can't sit down until Queen Lucy says so!" She tossed her short blond hair over her shoulder and peered back at Misty and Brock. "Are you two with this little dweeb or not?"

"Barbara!" A demanding female voice sounded from across the restaurant. "What did I tell you about treating our guests with more respect?"

Barbara seemed to humble up at the appearance of the tall, thin and beautiful woman. "I'm sorry, Queen Lucy. I was just following your orders. The sign says, 'Please wait to be seated'."

"I don't care what the sign says…" Lucy folded her arms and then looked over, only to feel the heat rush to her face. "Are you two with this young man?" She asked, referring to Ash who seemed to still be intimidated by the irate blond.

"Uh, y-yes." Brock stammered a bit, before taking one of her hands into his own. "And I want to thank you for taking up for my young friend. He can be a little impulsive sometimes and I'm terribly sorry for his rudeness. I must say, you're very beautiful. How about I--Ow!"

"C'mon Brock!" Misty yanked him by the ear, a little harder than she normally did. "Stop before you get us kicked out."

Lucy watched as the young redhead dragged the older boy along painfully by his ear, the deep red blush still stained her cheeks.

Brock rubbed his ear once his young friend let go. Why had she grabbed him so hard? She was normally never so harsh. Did it have anything to do with their conversation last night.

All of this and more raced through his mind as he sat across the table from her, watching her look over the menu. His eye left her face and traveled downward and he thought about his dream.

Barbara was their waiter, much to Ash's disliking. She bought them their food without so much as a smile and then hurried off to the back.

Ash poked around at his eggs, then looked up at Brock. "These aren't as good as yours, Brock. They are kind of burned." He tasted with disgust and then forced himself to swallow the lame excuse for eggs.

"You want to take them back?" Brock asked receiving a nod from Ash. He flagged down their mirage of a waitress and Ash timidly asked if he could exchange his side order of eggs for something different.

Sighing, Barbara placed her hands on her hips. "Sorry, it's against policy to exchange food items. It's Queen Lucy's orders…"

"But…"

"No 'buts'." The blond looked down at the young boy with disdain. "You know it's people like you who make me hate my job."

Brock clenched his fist and stood up. "Hey, what makes you think you can talk to my friend that way?"

"Well…I…" She responded with surprise.

"Hold on, Barbara!" Lucy sauntered out from the back, her sight landed on Brock for a quick instant before she looked away with a blush. "Young man, what would you like for a replacement dish?" She asked Ash, kindly.

"Uh, how about the cinnamon apples?" He asked, almost indecisively before shutting his menu.

"Barbara, put it an order for cinnamon apples." Lucy commanded, taking the burnt eggs from him in disgust. "I'll talk to my cook about this…" She said, looking over at Brock once again.

Misty noticed this exchange and glances and stabbed her pancake angrily.

Finally, after what seemed like forever for Misty, Lucy walked to the back, dumping the eggs into a trashcan and tossing the plate into the sink. "Scott…" She voiced aloud, furrowing her brow angrily.

"Yes, Queen Lucy?" The short, heavy-set cook answered. "What is it?"

"Those eggs were unacceptable. Do it again and your fired and don't get your sweat in the food. It's disgusting."

"But, you never seem to care about the quality of the food before." He reminded her, fanning himself with his hat. "What makes the difference now?"

"Yea!" Barbara agreed, waiting on Scott to finish cooking Ash's second order. "And what happened to your policy for no exchanges? You won't even let us employees have free food!"

Lucy smiled and pulled both of them towards the small, circular window that faced out towards the dining room where she saw the three of them. "_You_ didn't walk in here with tall, dark, and handsome."

The cook raised an eyebrow. "The kid in the blue vest? Not exactly what I'd call tall, dark, and handsome…"

"Not him, idiot!" She corrected. "The one in the green vest." She sighed, dreamily and a smile crept across her face.

"He's a jerk, Queen Lucy!" Barbara complained, her voice was a whiny, high-pitched squeal and Lucy cringed.

"I don't care if he's a jerk or not. You both make sure you keep him and his friends happy." She flipped her long, dark hair over her shoulder before turning around to make sure the two of them got back to work. "And don't breath a word of this to any of them. I have a feeling his girlfriend is the jealous type."

"He's got a girlfriend?" Scott asked, dishing out a helping of fresh, perfectly cooked apples into a small bowl.

"Yea, the little redheaded girl." She said, watching them through the window, her arms folded. "But that still won't stop me from getting what I want."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Consider yourselves lucky." Barbara agitatedly came over to their table, looking at Brock who was preparing to pay for the bill. "Your breakfast was on the house."

"Wow. Uh, thanks." Brock said, offering a smile.

"Don't thank me." She said, folding her arms. "It was Queen Lucy's idea." She watched as the tall woman approached the table, a devious smile etched on her face as she slipped Brock the bill.

"Consider it as compensation…" Lucy voiced softly.

Brock looked puzzled as he opened up the bill, which came out to be a grand total of zero, and saw that a phone number was scrawled across the top with a heart at the end. "You…want me to call you?"

For a moment, Lucy looked over at Misty who seemed to be seething silently. Not that she cared or anything. "Maybe we could get together sometime? Dinner, maybe…"

"I'd love that!" Brock exclaimed. "I'd really, really enjoy that…"

"You mean…she's not your girlfriend?" Lucy asked in surprise.

"No! Of course she's not. Why would you think that?" He laughed at the thought of it, then once again tried to push that dream from his mind. "How about we go out tonight?"

Misty slammed her fist on the table, causing Ash to jump in surprise beside her. "Brock! Don't we have to leave for the next city today?"

"Uh, well…actually it's almost a day's walk from here and since it's almost noon, we might as well just spend the day here again and leave in the morning." He smiled, sometimes being the leader of the group had it's advantages.

His explanation did little to curb Misty's annoyance. "Ugh, C'mon Ash, I guess we better go back to the Pokemon center."

"Nonsense!" Lucy spoke up with a smile. "You three can have a free night's stay at my Inn just down the street. It's a two bedroom suite and even has it's own Pokemon spa on the bottom floor so your Pokemon can get special treatment, too."

Misty's face lit up. "A suite? Oh wow, that sounds nice!"

"Here are your passes." She said, handing the three passes to Brock. "And, Brock, when would you like to meet for dinner?"

"Say around, 7?" He asked with a wink.

"Seven's perfect." She agreed with a smile and Misty's good mood was short-lived.

********************************************************************************

"Wow, this place is beautiful." Misty commented as the three of them strolled into the lavishly decorated suite.

Lucy directed them further inside. "Misty, you'll take the room just down the hall and Brock and Ash, you'll take the room right over here."

Misty stepped into the large room and immediately took notice of the walk in closet located just behind the door. The space was huge and she wondered who could possibly have enough clothes to fill up the entire space.

The bed was big enough for three people and the dresser that was off to the side of it seemed to be fit for a queen. Lucy must have really been a queen if she owned this place. Curiously, Misty stepped into the bathroom that was adjacent to the bedroom.

A deep, dark blue Jacuzzi was off to the corner and a large, marble sink was located next to a very expensive looking toilet. "Isn't this pretty, Togepi?" She asked.

"Togeplliii!" It replied happily.

As beautiful as the room was, she still couldn't seem to get the fact out of her mind that Brock was still out there with Lucy. Misty hated the fact that she was so jealous, it was a flaw that she really needed to work on, but she couldn't control it when it came to him.

She also hated herself for the fact that she was cowardly and so afraid of rejection that she even let Brock stay on Valencia Island with Professor Ivy for an entire eight months before he surprisingly showed up back in pallet town.

Setting Togepi down on the bed, she exited the room to find that Lucy and Brock were standing in the long corridor, very close together. She twitched. Too close together.

"I can't wait for our date tonight…" Brock said, moving even closer to the dark-headed woman. Lucy peered back at him through passion-filled eyes and a smile crept across her face.

"If I didn't have to go back to the café, we could go now." She said, wrapping her arms around his neck. "I'd love to spend the whole day with a gorgeous man like you."

Misty felt her entire body go numb as she silently stood there and watched him push a lock of hair behind her ear and brush his fingertips across her skin. She swallowed the lump in her throat and blinked back tears.

Life was so unfair. Lucy was beautiful and rich. Worse than that, she was actually interested in Brock and unlike Tomocu, Brock showed interest in her back. This was exactly what she had been afraid of all these years.

Brock might actually find someone who returns his feelings, and then where would that leave her?

"Do you mind if I kiss you?" Brock studied her face, quietly. The woman shook her head and pushed her back against the wall, pulling him along with her.

"Not at all." She said, seductively.

He moved closer, his lips just mere inches from kissing Lucy. Misty tried to find her voice, but it seemed to be frozen, so she did the only thing she knew how to do. Brock didn't even seem to notice she had been standing there for the past two minutes.

"Ow!" Brock yelped when he felt the familiar pain. "Misty, jeez, what are you doing?"

"I…I…I don't know." She said, instantly letting go and standing there in disbelief. What came over her?

Lucy sighed and gathered her purse from the floor. "I better get back to the diner before Barbara and Scott burn the place down or drive all my customers away. I'll see you tonight at seven." She gave Misty a hard look of disdain and Misty returned it.

"Right. Bye Lucy." Brock said, still wincing in pain and clutching onto his ear. Misty heard the front door slam shut and she jumped at the loud sound.

Clearly agitated, Brock silently made his way into his room and slammed the door with the same sickening, angry sound that Lucy had made. Misty felt like an idiot, but what was she supposed to do?

Stand there and watch Brock kiss her? Yes, that's exactly what she should have done. Maybe if it wasn't for her tugging him along by his ear constantly, he could actually find someone to make him happy. Misty knew it was never going to happen between them, but she just couldn't accept it. It was a tough pill to swallow, but sooner or later, she had to do it.

********************************************************************************

Misty sat in the quiet living room, Brock had been locked up all day in the other bedroom and she had moped miserably around her own, dreading when seven o'clock came. She wasn't looking forward to her miserable night with Ash.

The bedroom door opened and Misty's heart jumped. Ash emerged, a very happy-looking Pikachu was perched on his shoulder. "Yo, Mist, I'm taking the Pokemon down to the spa for a couple hours. Want to come?"

Normally, she would have jumped at the chance to go, but today she really just didn't feel like it. "No, I think I'll just…stay here, maybe watch some TV."

Ash quirked an eyebrow. "You sure? You've been cooped in this room all afternoon. Maybe we can ask Brock to let us borrow some money for ice cream…"

Misty's face fell at the mention of Brock and her brow furrowed. "Ash, really, I'm fine."

The Pallet town native looked over at Pikachu and shrugged. "Must be that time of the month." He sighed. "Well, alright. If you change your mind give me a call."

Misty didn't move until the front door shut, indicating that Ash had left the building. Now what? She was stuck in this room until seven o'clock with Brock who hadn't shown his face in almost three hours.

She flipped through the television. There was nothing on but infomercials, old music videos and badly animated cartoons. Sighing, she flipped it off and wondered why she refused Ash's offer to join him on his trip to the Pokemon spa.

The familiar squeak of the door opened and Misty felt her chest tighten. Brock walked out, still wet from a shower and once again only half-dressed.

"I…I thought you went with Ash." He said, surprised to see that she was there.

"No, I'm…I'm not feeling well." She lied, mostly. She felt fine except for the fact Brock had a date.

"You alright?" He asked, drying his face with a towel before slinging it over the back of the one of the kitchen chairs. "You didn't tell me you were sick…"

"I'm not. I just said I wasn't feeling well."

"Alright." He rested his chin on his hands and they both sat in an awkward silence for what seemed to be forever for Misty. The air seemed thick with tension and both of them wanted to discuss something.

Finally, she was the one to break the silence. "Brock?"

"Hm?" He asked lazily, looking towards her. His eyes conveyed no anger, but Misty knew him well enough to know that he always didn't let things show.

"I'm…sorry about earlier." Misty clasped her hands together, intertwining her own fingers and realizing just how sweaty her palms were.

Burying his face in his palms, the older boy sighed. "Misty, why do you do that? Why do you always drag me away?"

She looked over at him, his face was serious and his eyes full of question. She blinked a few times before answering. "I don't know, Brock. I really don't know…"

"I mean…" He stood up, raking one hand through his wet, spiky black hair. "why don't you want me to find a woman I can be happy with? Why is it that you always have to prevent me from doing that?"

Misty's face coloured, she needed a change of subject fast or he might start to figure it out. "That isn't true, Brock! I tried to get you with Tomocu, but you were the one who wasn't into her!"

She still didn't know why she pushed him to be with Tomocu. Perhaps it was because she knew he wasn't in to her and she was trying to disguise her crush even further. If she tried to play matchmaker between the two, he wouldn't grow suspicious, and since she knew he didn't really like her back there was no chance of him leaving the group again to stay with another woman.

"Alright, Misty, that was _one_ time!" He leaned against the wall, folded his arms and stared at her. "How about the other ninety-nine million times you pulled me away from women, huh?"

Misty watched him, pacing back and forth in the large living room. He was really starting to piss her off and she couldn't recall a time when she had had an argument with Brock.

"And _today_…Oh today takes the cake!" His voice was raised slightly and he had lost any tone of friendliness in his voice. "Misty, do you know how long it's been since I got a kiss from a girl?"

She was quiet, suddenly becoming timid. For the first time since she had known him, she could finally see just how powerful and stern he could be. He seemed cold and angry with her and instead of slapping him like she would normally do with Ash, she actually almost felt like crying.

"Huh? Do you?" He asked louder when she gave him no reply. Misty slowly shook her head.

Brock leaned on the coffee table and stared her straight in the face. "The last woman I kissed was Professor Ivy and that was almost a fucking year ago! Damn it, Misty! You just don't want me to get laid do you?"

"Is that all you think about, Brock?" Misty asked, finding the courage to stand up. "Is sex the only thing that is on your mind, morning, noon and night?" She was clearly a good few inches shorter than he was, but she stood on her tip toes and tried to be as intimidating as she could be.

"I'm a twenty-year old man, Misty! What do you think is on my mind 99.9% of the time? I'll tell you one thing, I'm not Ash and it isn't Pokemon." He immediately thought back to the dream he had earlier that morning. They were both quiet for a moment. He realized how innocent she was as she stared up at him, her eyes were beautiful, her hair was long and slightly mussed.

What the hell was wrong with him? Why was he looking at her like this?

"You're nothing but a pervert, you know that?" She huffed, then looked away, her arms folded over her chest. She found it odd that Brock was being so silent, normally he would have said something by now.

Then, Misty felt his hands on her waist as he twisted her around to face him. He stared down into her eyes and she half-expected him to yell or say something cruel, but instead her lowered his face to hers.

"Misty…" His voice was low, husky and full of something Misty didn't recognize at all.

"W-what?" Her voice was shaky. The sensation of his large, strong hands gripping her hips like that was enough to drive her insane.

"Shut up." He captured her lips in a soft, sensual kiss.

Misty froze, her body becoming rigid and stiff, then she slowly melted into him as he pulled her closer, his hands seemed to be everywhere on her body. They moved from her hips and explored the dip of her waist and the curves of her breast.

He could see now she wasn't twelve years old anymore and he needed to take note of that.

A small sound escaped the back of her throat as his wonderfully avid tongue explored her mouth. It was a strange, welcome feeling and it made her heart do back flips. Her hands splayed out over his tight chest, and she fell in love with the smoothness of his dark, tanned skin. His masculine scent of sandalwood and body wash filled her and the smooth, delicious taste of his mouth made her want more.

He kissed her deeper, letting out a groan of self-control that made something settle between her thighs. She was exciting him, she was actually turning him on.

Was this just another dream? Had she really fallen asleep on the couch and dreamt all this up? She wasn't sure, all she knew was that she didn't want it to end. It all felt so real and this foreign feeling she felt throughout her body was all to pleasurable and she didn't want him to stop what he was doing to her.

Unfortunately for her, he did.

Brock pulled away from her, they both gawked at each other in utter disbelief. "Oh my god, Misty…" He sighed, breathlessly. "I…I'm sorry…"

"Brock…" She was still shaking and she could tell his eyes were focused on her chest as she inhaled and exhaled, trying her best to calm her racing heart. She could see that she had clearly gotten to him and he quickly turned around, embarrassed by his arousal.

"I'm sorry, that shouldn't have happened." He hurried to his room and slammed the door, leaving a very stunned Misty in the living room, pressed against the wall. Her lips still tingled, still red and swollen from his, and her mouth still tasted him. Her legs felt like water and she thought for a second she might even be having a heart attack.

Then, his words hit her. '_That shouldn't have happened.'_

Misty bit her lip and tried to keep the tears from coming. Did he really mean it? Did he really only kiss her just to shut her up? Was all the passion and enthusiasm she had felt from him all an act just so she would shut up?

She felt a large salty tear escape and run fluidly down her cheek. She wiped it away before she raced off into her bedroom. She needed to talk to someone and she knew just who to call.

********************************************************************************

Ash Ketchum walked back into the room and instantly felt that something was off. It was quiet, too quiet.

"Misty, Brock?" He asked, setting down his backpack in one of the kitchen chairs.

"In here." Brock's voice sounded from the bedroom and Ash opened the door to see that Brock was dressed in his fancier clothes. A polo t-shirt and jeans and the room smelled of expensive cologne.

Ash grinned as he ventured further into the room. "Damn, Brock, you must really like this girl."

Folding down his collar he looked at Ash through the reflection in the mirror. "Why wouldn't I? She's beautiful, funny and smart."

The younger boy smiled and sat down on his unmade bed. "Where's Misty? Is she here?"

Brock hesitated for a second before answering. "She's…in her room. I-I don't think she's feeling very well." He stammered, clearing his throat before straightening his clothes once more. He wanted to steer the conversation clear of Misty. "How do I look?"

"Great. Where are you guys going?"

"We're going to this really nice restaurant about a block from here, then we'll see how things go from there…" He said with a wink towards his friend.

"You mean…you might not be coming back here tonight?" Ash questioned, holding back the urge to laugh.

"If things go well, I'll come back in a hell of a lot better mood." He said, grabbing the room key from the dresser and dropping it in his pocket. "See ya."

Ash watched him leave. "Hey, wait. What are Misty and I supposed to do for dinner?"

Brock grinned and gestured towards the stove. "I thought ahead and already cooked dinner. There is soup I left in the oven to keep warm until you two decided you were hungry."

"Thanks, Brock! You're awesome!" He complimented as he looked inside the oven at the large pot of soup.

"Call me if you need me." And with that he was gone, leaving the young boy seemingly alone in the apartment. He looked towards Misty's bedroom door. He thought twice about bugging her, if she wasn't feeling well she probably wasn't in a very good mood.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Misty awoke to the sound of the television humming through the wall. She wasn't sure how long she had been asleep for, but the room was almost pitch black as the last remaining moments of sunlight faded.

She must have cried herself to sleep because she didn't remember actually falling asleep. She just remembered throwing herself on the bed and sobbing into her pillow, replaying Brock's words over and over in her head.

Then, she remembered. Brock's date. She sat up quickly, ignoring the dizziness that washed over her and stared at the glaring red letters of her bedside clock. Seven twenty-four. Brock had been on his date for almost a half an hour now and she hated herself for obsessing over it.

Sighing miserably, she laid back next to Togepi who was still enjoying its nap. Her hand closed over her cell phone and she remembered she was planning on calling one of her sisters before she had fallen asleep.

Misty flipped open the phone and winced at the bright light in the darkness as she searched for her home phone number. After several long rings, she heard Lilly's voice come over the speaker.

"Hello? Cerulean City Gym, like, this is Lilly speaking."

"Lil? It's me…" Misty said, trying to hold back the urge to cry. "I need to talk to you."

"Misty? Oh, hey girl. What's wrong?" The older girl asked, lounging back in a chair. "You sound like your about to cry."

"I am…" She said, trying to stay as quiet as possible. She knew Ash was just right down the hall in the living room.

"What happened?" Lilly asked, concerned about her little sister. "Is it…Brock?"

"Yes…" She said, feeling another tear run down her cheek before she brushed it away.

"Oh, Misty, you shouldn't sit around and cry about him. He's like a total jerk and you deserve so much better." Lilly reassured her. "If he can't see how beautiful you are, then, like, he's too stupid to be worth it."

Misty sank back into her pillow. "I can't help it, Lilly. I love him."

The pink haired girl let out another sigh on the other end of the phone. "Well, what did he do this time? Flirt with another woman and make you jealous?"

"Worse. This time, she actually liked him back and they are on a date right now as we speak."

"So? Let him go…" Lilly told her as she examined her just manicured nails. "Eventually that girl will find out he's a total player and Brock will get what's coming to him. He could never stay with one girl, he has the attention span of a sock."

"I thought you said he was hot last time we talked about him."

Her older sister giggled. "Of course he's hot. The jerks always are, that's why they are jerks." She said with a small laugh. "Look, Misty, if the guy doesn't like you then he's so totally not worth it."

"I guess he just doesn't think I'm pretty enough…" Misty said, looking down with disgust at her own body.

"Ugh, well, if he doesn't think you're pretty enough than he's obviously blind. After all, you are my sister and any sister of mine has to be beautiful."

"Would it change matters if I told you he kissed me?" Misty asked, hearing nothing but a dead silence on the other end of the line. "Lil?"

"You kissed him?" She finally asked in disbelief.

"Well, he kissed me but…yea." Another awkward silence followed.

"So, wait a minute, so he kisses you and then ,like, just goes out on another date with this other woman?"

Misty curled her knees to her chest and she felt another wave of tears threatening to overtake her. "That's not even the worst part. As soon as it was over he said it shouldn't have happened." She yanked another tissue from the box and dapped her eyes with it.

"Ouch. Bummer!"

"He just hurts me so bad and he doesn't even care!" Misty exclaimed, looking down at the tear-soaked tissue. "Ugh, he's such a jerk."

"Don't waste your tears on him, seriously." Lilly said. "But listen, like, I totally have a date tonight so I need to get ready. I'm already late as it is."

"Right. Well…I'll call you tomorrow I guess when we get to the next town…If I survive the night." Misty said, not wanting to get off the phone with her sister. She felt almost home sick. After all, the only reason she continued traveling with Ash was because of Brock and since she was angry with him…

"You'll be fine." She reassured her. "I'll talk to you tomorrow. I love you…bye." She heard a click and the line went dead.

Sighing, Misty finally closed her own phone before reluctantly getting out of bed. She was pretty hungry. Brock had probably made something for them before he left, but she really didn't want to eat his food. It reminded her too much of him and right now she just wanted to forget him.

As soon as she stepped out into the living room though, she was reminded. "Hey! Glad you're awake. Brock made us this delicious soup for dinner! Isn't he the best?" He asked, taking another spoonful into his mouth.

"Yea…he's great." Misty said, looking towards the kitchen. It's funny how someone who seemed to care so much about her to make sure she had dinner every night could break her heart so badly.

********************************************************************************

Lucy couldn't help but stare at him from across the table. From the moment she first laid eyes on him just earlier that morning at the café, she found herself never wanting to look away. Everything about him was absolutely memorizing.

"Brock, this place is really nice. Are you sure you don't want me to pay for it?"

"No, no. I got it." Brock said, slightly wincing at the bill. So, it was a little out of his budget, but he hadn't been on a date in so long, the bill could have paid for three dates. "Did you enjoy your dinner?"

"It was lovely." She said, taking a sip of her sparkling grape juice. "I really don't want our night to end just yet, though." She said, giving him a suggestive smile.

Brock returned it. "And what are you suggesting?"

"I own a small house about a twenty minute walk from here." She said, slinging her purse strap over her shoulder. "We can go there if you like. It's nice and private."

"Sure. Uhm, just let make a phone call real quick to Ash and tell him I'll be in late…" He said, pulling his phone out his pocket.

"Take your time." Lucy said, as she watched him disappear into the small area of the restrooms. He dove inside the men's bathroom just as Ash picked up.

"Yo, Brock, havin' fun?" The raspy voice sounded over the receiver.

"Yea, actually, I am. She…invited me back to her house, so I'll be in late."

Ash laughed and grinned over at Misty only to have his grin quickly fade when he saw the hurt expression in her eyes. In fact, the redhead had been acting funny all night and Ash couldn't figure it out for the life of him.

"Uh, hey Brock?" He asked, jumping from the recliner in the living room to make his way to his bedroom where he was out of earshot from Misty. "Do you know what's wrong with Misty? She's been acting weird all night."

Brock felt his heart thump in his chest. "Ah, well you know Misty. She's a girl. Girls always act weird."

"Yea, I know, but this isn't her normally weird mood." Ash explained a bit concerned. "She didn't even yell at Psyduck when he disobeyed her."

He sighed, leaning against the cool tiles of the bathroom. He thought back to when he kissed her and how just thinking about it right now was arousing him.

"Well, It's probably that time of the month." Brock explained, not wanting to discuss this any further. It was bad enough he already felt guilty about kissing her in the first place. "Look, Ash, Lucy's waiting on me. Just…leave Misty alone, she probably just needs a good night's rest."

"Alright…well…have fun, man."

"Yea…bye." He clicked the end button and stared down at the screen for a moment. Great, now Misty was sitting there with clueless Ash feeling rejected and depressed while he was going for some cheap thrill ride with a woman he'd probably never see again.

Damn it. Why did he have to feel guilty about this?

Brock stepped out side to see Lucy standing patiently by the wall, a smile on her face. "C'mon, I can't wait!"

********************************************************************************

Ash tapped on the door lightly with his knuckle. He heard the Jacuzzi turn off, indicating that she was finished with her bath.

"Misty?"

"What is it, Ash?" She asked, slightly annoyed that he was outside the bedroom.

"I just want to know if you're alright. You've barely said a word to me all night." He said, wondering if he should have taken Brock's advice and just leave her alone. She didn't sound like she was in a very good mood.

"I'm fine." She alleged. "Now, just leave me alone."

Ash sighed and folded his arms. "Misty, I just want to make sure your not sick. I'm headed off to bed and Brock won't be home until late, so could you just--"

Suddenly, the door opened and a very puffy-eyed Misty stood in the doorway, her hair was wet and combed out. "I'm not sick and what do you mean Brock won't be home until late?"

"Well, I…Uh…Lucy invited him to her house to…you know…" Ash chuckled a bit but quickly stopped when he saw her clench her fist.

"Err…Brock!" She stomped past Ash, angry with herself more than she was with Brock.

"Misty, what's the matter?"

"Nothing, Ash. Don't worry about it."

The boy raised an eyebrow and studied the redhead as she fumbled around the kitchen. "This doesn't have anything to do with Brock going out with another woman does it?"

Misty stopped dead in her tracks and a deep blush stained her cheeks. "Ash Ketchum! If you ever accuse me of that again, I will make you wish your grandmother was never born! Do you hear me?"

"Whoa! Jeez, calm down. It was just a question…" He said, realizing he had struck some kind of nerve with her. "Don't be so defensive. I mean I know it feels weird not having Brock around, but we survived without him in the Orange Islands, we can survive one night in this suite without him…"

Misty didn't look at him, she knew she was blushing and now that Ash had mentioned the time he had left them to stay with professor Ivy, she just felt like crying.

"Misty?"

"Just leave me alone, Ash…" She turned her face away from him and brushed past him, locking herself in her bedroom once again. Sighing, the young boy looked down at the small yellow rodent and shrugged.

"Brock was right. Girls really are weird."

********************************************************************************

Lucy led him into the bedroom. Her bed was large, covered with red silk sheets and a red-tinted lampshade that cast the entire room into a crimson glow.

"Wow, you…had this planned, didn't you?" Brock asked, wondering why he was feeling so hesitant. He wanted this didn't he? He _needed_ this.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and smiled at him. "I knew from the moment I saw you today I had to have you. I've been waiting all day and I really don't think I can wait anymore."

He looked back at her, she was pleading him with her eyes. She wanted him. He finally had a willing and ready female, alone and yet he was having doubts. Why did he have to kiss Misty today of all days? The one day he finally gets a date with an attractive woman and he has to go and discover he's in love with his female companion.

Wait. Love?

No, he couldn't be in love with Misty. That would be impossible.

"Brock?" Lucy asked, racing an eyebrow as she traced her fingertips across his lips. "Are you alright? You seem a little distracted…"

"Uh, no…I'm alright." He cleared his throat and decided to push her out of his mind as best he could, but he couldn't forget about that kiss. Every time he thought about the way she pushed herself against him and made those small, innocent sounds of pure ecstasy it set his world on fire.

Lucy inched closer to him and she closed her eyes softly as she pressed her mouth against his, loving the way his tongue slowly grazed over hers. She moaned softly as she explored the inner walls of his mouth. He tasted so good, the texture of him, the taste of him was enough to send her over the edge.

She pulled him down onto the bed and loved the way his weight felt upon her. Lucy was just as experienced as he was at this. She knew how to seductively suck on his bottom lip and then slowly run her tongue across it as if to ease some kind of pain. Normally, that would send any red-blooded male over the edge, but it just wasn't for Brock.

When he had kissed Misty, he experienced something he never had before. It was like his entire mind went blank and the only thing that existed in that moment was her. But with Lucy all he could think about was Misty.

He pulled away from her and Lucy looked up at him, quite puzzled by his resistance. "Brock? Are you alright?"

"Yea, I'm fine. I just…well…I kind of forgot the condoms…" He chuckled, hoping she wouldn't find out that in fact he didn't, it was just an excuse, but not a very good one.

Lucy smiled and pulled open the nightstand drawer. "Well, I hope you can wear extra large. That's all I have…"

He watched as she held up a long strip of gold. "Great. Yea, perfect."

She smiled and slipped out of her dress, bringing his head down to her breasts. He kissed the soft flesh, genuinely enjoying his time spent with Lucy, but his mind was still with Misty. This felt so wrong to him. He could just imagine what Misty would do if she knew what he was doing right now. She'd probably try to pull more than just his ear…

Brock felt his run her hand along his crotch, smiling up at him. "Well, I know I definitely won't be disappointed."

He chuckled, wrestling himself out of his pants and once in for all, pushing Misty out of his mind. He had to do this. He had needs, rather he paid for in the long run, didn't matter much to him now.

Lucy kissed him again and he pulled away only to lift his shirt off over his head. She marveled at the perfection before her. His strong, toned muscular arms and his perfectly sculpted torso, just the mere sight of him made her blush.

"You're blushing…" He reminded her in a deep, sensual growl. "You don't need to be shy around me. You're gorgeous and have nothing to be ashamed of…"

She stared up at him and shook her head. "It's not that I'm shy, it's just you're so…sexy. I don't think I've ever been with a man like you before."

Brock could feel his own ego beginning to shoot through the roof. Rather it was true or not, it was nice to hear that from an attractive woman.

"Well, there's a first time for everything isn't there?" He asked with a smile before kissing her again. He was ready to do this and so was she, but he couldn't shake the feeling of guilt.

If he slept with Lucy tonight he'd never be able to forgive himself in the morning. And he wasn't sure if he was ever going to be able to face Misty again after what had happened, he didn't need to complicate things.

So he knew what he had to do.

Brock pulled away from her after several minutes of tongue wrestling. "Lucy…I'm…I'm sorry…"

"Sorry? For…what?" She asked, not liking the distant look in his eyes when he said it.

"I can't do this, Lucy."

"It's her isn't it?" Lucy asked, sitting up and resting her back against the pillow. "It's that girl…isn't it, Brock?"

"I'm sorry, it's just…right before I left, Misty and I got into this stupid argument and, I don't know what happened but I kissed her, and then I just left. I feel like such a jerk." He confessed, looking back at her to see the look of hurt and understanding in her eyes. "I'm sorry."

Lucy pulled her silk robe around herself. "There is no need to be sorry, Brock. After all, this was just going to be a one night stand…If you feel that strongly about her, than you should go and talk to her…"

"She's probably mad at me…" He sighed and gathered his clothes from the floor. Lucy watched him as he got dressed, regretting that she had talked him into leaving, but from the moment she saw him she had fallen in love with him, wishing him nothing but happiness.

"Brock?"

"Yes, Lucy?"

She stood up, wrapping her arms around his neck and looking into his eyes. "I just want you to know, I wish you the best."

********************************************************************************

The room was quiet when Brock stepped through the door. Ash had left his dirty dishes on the coffee table as usual and the television was still on, casting a blue hue throughout the entire living room.

The door to his bedroom was closed, and he assumed Ash was asleep by this time. He ventured further into the suite to discover that Misty's door was slightly ajar. He hesitated a moment before lightly tapping it with his knuckle.

"Misty?"

She quickly raised her head up. That was Brock's voice. She'd know it from anywhere, but it wasn't even Midnight yet so what was he doing home?

"Brock?" She wiped her eyes and ran a comb through her hair before opening the door to see him casually leaned against the doorframe waiting on her reply. "What are you doing home so early?"

He didn't say a word, instead, he forcefully pushed her back into the bedroom and lifted her up in his arms, causing her to shriek in surprise. He smiled up at her and she stared down at him as her back hit the wall.

"This is why…" Brock kissed her softly and she melted into his grasp. Her slim body slowly sliding down between his hands until her feet touched the floor. She didn't know quite what was happening but she was assuming it was another dream, except this all felt too real to her.

She pushed him away, looking up at him clearly confused. She wanted answers. "Brock…"

"What?"

"What are you doing?" She asked, still pinned between him and the wall, her hands never stopped touching him through the thick cloth of his shirt.

"Well, I was kissing you until you stopped me…" He stated obviously, receiving an irritated glare from the young redhead.

"I mean, why did you come back so early? What happened with you and Lucy?" She asked, not sure if she really wanted to hear the truth.

"Nothing." Brock answered without hesitation, but her irritated glare quickly turned into a disbelieving one. "What? Honestly, nothing happened. We had dinner and we were going to go back to her house to do…_that_…but…" He trailed off, feeling embarrassed by this whole conversation.

"But what?" Misty pushed on.

"I couldn't get you off my mind." He finally finished and he saw her face soften as she took it all in. "Look, what happened between us today…I have never felt anything like that in my entire life. Misty, you were all I thought about when I was out with Lucy tonight."

Misty pushed herself away from the wall and shoved him out of her way as she brushed past him. " That still doesn't change the fact that you left! Do you know I have been crying for the last five hours because you made me feel like it was all a mistake?" She felt the tears coming again and she wasn't even sure if she had anymore left to cry.

"Misty, I'm sorry. I never meant to hurt you." He stepped closer to her and slowly wrapped his arms around her waist, resting his chin on her shoulder and nuzzling her hair. It smelled so soft and sweet, he had always loved her scent. It was feminine and beautiful.

Misty leaned into him, admiring the strong, warm embrace he was offering.

"Listen to me…" He whispered softly in her ear, the low, deep sound of his voice ran chills up her spine. His arms were strong and warm, but his hands were gentle, yet rough as they grazed the smooth skin beneath her shirt. "I'm sorry for leaving like I did. Everything just kind of seemed weird to me at first but the more I was out with Lucy, the more I realized I wanted to be back here with you."

Brock turned her around so that she face him, his hands finally resting on the small of her back. She stared up at him with innocent eyes, filled with so much confusion and hurt that Brock hated himself for it.

"Today wasn't a mistake. I shouldn't have said that and I'm sorry."

Staring up at him, she felt a tear spill from her eye and he softly wiped it away with his thumb. "Do you really mean it, Brock? Promise me you're not playing some kind of game with me…"

"I promise you. I mean every word."

She turned away bashfully, feeling his intense stare on her as she looked away. He forcefully brought her gaze back to meet his. "Hey, look at me." He said, softly. "I love you."

Misty's eyes grew wide. She couldn't believe her own ears. "You…really…love me?"

"Yes. I do, and you would make me the happiest man on earth if you could say it back to me some day."

She smiled up at him, wrapping her arms around his neck and pressing a kiss to his lips. "I love you too, Brock."

-FIN


End file.
